The Sudden 'Switch' of Sides
by yoshi09
Summary: Jacen/Tenel Ka and Zekk/Jaina fic. Summary inside.


Summary: It had been a long while since the 5 friends had battled one another in a

lightsaber match. The last time Jaina, Jacen, Tenel Ka, Lowie, and Zekk, had

ever battled each other were in practice. But this time this was no practice, this

time it was real, and the stakes are higher, MUCH higher.

Some notes: Tenel Ka has both of her arms, for she got a robotic one. 

               Tenel Ka and Jacen had finally made their way through the dense foliage, both jumping and dodging the logs and trees that were in front of them, helmets with dark visors over their heads so they couldn't see what was in front of them, and they had to completely trust in their instinct and the force. Sweat trickled down their backs as Jacen almost hit Tenel Ka, but Tenel Ka's strong feel with the force told her to swerve right before he could hit her. Jacen jumped grabbing some branches, and then swinging himself upon the branch and started running that way, giving him an advantage by not jumping across any obstacles unlike Tenel Ka. Tenel Ka then dunked her body into a river, swimming with her strong muscled arms and legs. She swam just as fast as if she were running. Jacen then jumped off a branch, sensing the end of the race close, only to splash into the deep river, where he just happened to land on the legs of Tenel Ka, bringing them both down. 

               Coughing and sputtering Tenel Ka surfaced. Tenel Ka pulled off her helmet and then looked around, where was Jacen? She sensed him fall on her legs and she was staring to get anxious. Suddenly Tenel Ka felt a strong tug that pulled her down into the river. Jacen surfaced laughing, as Tenel Ka surfaced up also, her face usually serious, was set to a pout. Jacen was still laughing as he chuckled some words, 

               "Hahaha!!! You should have seen the look on your face when I pulled you down!" Tenel Ka just stared at him,

               "I find that not funny, friend Jacen." Tenel Ka's arms were crossed over her face, her warrior braids now matted against her head, making her look more vulnerable 

and delicious to Jacen than ever before. He smiled a mischievous smile before leaning closer to Tenel Ka,

            "Just friends?" Tenel Ka smirked, and looked away, her face looking down at the water. Jacen swam closer to her, quietly, and just as Tenel Ka heard him and tried to swim away, he grabbed her around the waist just in time. Tenel Ka squirmed in Jacen's strong grip, giggling her rare laugh and splashing to no avail. Jacen smiled, nuzzling his nose in her neck, inhaling her scent. Tenel Ka then nuzzled her forehead against his, making him leave his comforting spot between her neck, to look up into her eyes. Tenel Ka smiled, and kissed him on the lips, an electrifying feel of bliss rocketed through their bodies as their lips touched for the 4th time. His hand rubbed the nape of her neck warming her body through the cold water. Jacen then pushed his tongue around her mouth, probing her lips gently, making her mouth open in response, where Jacen pushed his tongue into her mouth, discovering the new area. Tenel Ka's tongue pushed his in response, and their tongue's wrestled, passion forming through their bodies. Suddenly, when Tenel Ka was about to deepen the kiss even more, they both hear a stifled giggle not to far. Tenel Ka and Jacen quickly broke reluctantly apart, arms unraveling from each other's bodies, and turning around like nothing ever happened. They both looked up to see who giggled, both wondering what whoever giggled saw. Their eyes met up with a Jaina, trying her best not to giggle aloud, with her hand in front of her mouth, and Zekk, behind her, his arms around her possessively, his chin on her left shoulder.

            "Ah… so we aren't the only couple on Yavin 4 are we Jaya?" Jaina was still trying hard not to laugh at the couple below trying their hardest trying to hide their relationship together. Jacen looked up, half angry at them for disturbing him and Tenel Ka, and half mad at them being mocked. Zekk seemed to notice this immediately and laughed, "Come on you love birds lets get back to Master Skywalker before we get in trouble. Master Luke says he's got to tell us something." Zekk then lifted Jaina in his arms and started running to the training grounds, as he yelled behind his back, "Race you back Solo! And bring your lady along!" Jacen sighed and as he turned around to look at Tenel Ka, he noticed she was already on the shore, fixing her braids. Jacen then smiled and swam towards Tenel Ka. 


End file.
